Little Secrets
by reddiablo
Summary: Alicia and Clark share secrets with each other. Before "Pariah"


"Little Secrets"

Alicia's arm was still tender from the shooting so Clark had to take her books home.

Clark was walking with Alicia from school to her house. He enjoyed the walks and she lived close by. It had begun to snow and they were only half way to her house.

"I bet you wish you could just go home right now" she said while rubbing her mittens together.

"Give me your hands" Clark said stopping in the snow. Alicia put her hands into his palms and smiled. Clark began to heat up her gloves with his heat vision. Alicia began to laugh as her frost bitten hands became warm. Clark put her hands down after he was done.

"I am so lucky to have a super boyfriend" Alicia said while leaning on his shoulder as they started to walk together.

"I am not good boyfriend that why Lana left me" Clark said with a sigh. Alicia squeezed his arm; she hated the mention of Lana.

"She just didn't know you" Alicia responded. "You are an awesome boyfriend you just have little secrets"

"Little Secrets" Clark scoffed. "I have secret powers and not even from Earth"

Alicia started laughing. "When you say it like that it sounds horrible"

"It is"

"You are a straight A student who is also a jock" Alicia yelled. "Who cares if you are not from around here and have specialized skills"

Clark began to feel a weight lifted off his shoulders. He had never thought he would be able to have a conversation with someone about these feelings.  
"You make everything seem so much better" Clark whispered into her hair.

"You go out with me for a reason"

Finally they arrived to her house and went upstairs. Clark set down her books and sat on the bed. Alicia stripped off her winter coat and boots and began to get more comfortable. Clark looked away to give her more privacy while she changed. As Alicia looked over to see Clark's blushing face, she could not help but wonder why he was doing this.

"Why are you turning away" Alicia inquired. Clark glanced back over to see she was finished dressing. She was now wearing pink pajamas and bunny slippers.  
"You were changing"

"

Clark, you have seen more". Alicia walked over to sit next to Clark had turned firetruck red.

"I was on red kryptonite" He said quickly. He felt so embarrassed that she had caught him.

"I was talking about the night in your room" Alicia said scooting closer. Alicia smiled as she touched his hair. "I think you have a little secret to tell me"

Clark laughed nervously. He began to sit up but he decided to sit back down. He was a little too excited. Alicia was enjoying making him squirm.

"You know why don't you" Clark said smiling.

"Oh that you burned a hole in my bunny last time you were over" Alicia said pointing at her dresser.

"Well have I ever told you how I got heat vision" Clark said sheepishly.

"No, but if it has to do with my bunny I want to know"

As Clark explained the story to her Alicia could not stop laughing. Clark eventually had to tickle her to stop. He could not believe he was telling Alicia the story. When Alicia finally stopped laughing, she began to hold his hand.

"Pink swear you won't tell this story to anyone if I tell you Clark Kent" Alicia demanded.

"I pinky swear"

Alicia took a deep breath as she began to explain what happened when she had a crush on a teacher.

"When I really liked my 9th grade teacher I would teleport things that reminded me of him into my hands without trying. It at first started innocently like a pen or a paper. One day I am chatting with a classmate about what type of underwear we thought he was wearing. Suddenly a thong appeared on my desk and I am freaking out who it could be. When I saw my teacher squirming around I realized who it was. It freaked me out so much that I never was able to use my abilities like that again and no longer had a crush on my teacher."

Clark couldn't help but to start hysterically laughing. Alicia laughed to and playfully hit his shoulder. He was sure it would have scarred him for life it that happen to him. Clark and Alicia laid in the bed while smiling.

"It's nice to share things" Clark said while staring into the ceiling. Alicia snuggled into his neck.

"I like our little secrets, it makes me feel normal". Clark hugged Alicia, she would never know how much he loved that with her it was only little secrets.

A/n: Thank you for reading. I like to explore the in between times before Pariah. Comment makes me a better writer. I am in love with the pairing and often spend some of my free time watching the videos on youtube.


End file.
